Rate the Anime Character
Rate the Anime Character is a topic series run by Zea, which began in August 2010. Each day, two characters from the same series would come up for rating. Despite the name, the characters could originate from anime, manga, visual novels or light novels. A spreadsheet with full results can be found here. Rules - Vote once, from 1-10. Decimals are okay. Please use 5 as an average or SuperAngelo128 will kneecap you. - No alts or other cheating. - Only vote if you've seen/read enough of the series to know the characters well. - Topics will be up for about 24 hours but you can vote for any past days you missed or change your vote. - Feel free to nominate. Only nominate a character once since I'll save a list of all the noms and then pick from that. Characters from manga, Vns, and LNs are okay to nominate too. The Rankings *Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) - 9.32 votes *Char Aznable (Mobile Suit Gundam) - 9.29 votes *Kenji Harima (School Rumble) - 8.96 votes *Isaac Dian (Baccano!) - 8.90 votes *Sawako Kuronuma (Kimi ni Todoke) - 8.88 votes *Miria Harvent (Baccano!) - 8.85 votes *Alice Carroll (Aria) - 8.80 votes *Kohaku (Tsukihime) - 8.80 votes *Hitagi Senjougahara (Bakemonogatari) - 8.76 votes *Holo (Spice & Wolf) - 8.76 votes *Guts (Berserk) - 8.65 votes *Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) - 8.63 votes *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) - 8.54 votes *Akari Mizunashi (Aria) - 8.54 votes *Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai) - 8.53 votes *Hajime Saitou (Rurouni Kenshin) - 8.49 votes *Mario Minakami (Rainbow) - 8.48 votes *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) - 8.42 votes *Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara!!) - 8.41 votes *Kenzo Tenma (Monster) - 8.35 votes *Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass) - 8.34 votes *Rokurouta Sakuragi aka Bro aka Anchan (Rainbow) - 8.33 votes *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) - 8.33 votes *Aika S. Granzchesta (Aria) - 8.26 votes *Nono (Diebuster) - 8.23 votes *Izaya Orihara (Durarara!!) - 8.21 votes *Nozomu Itoshiki (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) - 8.33 votes *Noriko Takaya (Gunbuster) - 8.21 votes *Megumi Noda (Nodame Cantabile) - 8.18 votes *Johan Liebert (Monster) - 8.15 votes *Simon (TTGL) - 8.10 votes *Tomoya Okazaki (Clannad) - 8.09 votes *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) - 8.07 votes *Matsuri Saegusa (Kamichu!) - 8.07 votes *Kyon (Haruhi Suzumiya) - 8.06 votes *Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) - 8.05 votes *Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) - 8.03 votes *Koyomi Araragi (Bakemonogatari) - 7.88 votes *Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) - 7.82 votes *Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star) - 7.89 votes *Shinichi Chiaki - 7.11 (Nodame Cantabile) votes *Rena Ryuuguu (Higurashi) - 7.86 votes *Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) - 7.85 votes *Akira E. Ferrari (Aria) - 7.82 votes *Nicholas D. Wolfwood (Trigun) - 7.80 votes *Beatrice (Umineko) - 7.78 votes *Yurie Hitotsubashi (Kamichu!) - 7.76 votes *Kamina (TTGL) - 7.73 votes *Urumi Kanzaki (Great Teacher Onizuka) - 7.70 votes *Maes Hughes (Fullmetal Alchemist) - 7.61 votes *L (Death Note) - 7.64 votes *Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko) - 7.59 votes *Alex Louis Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist) - 7.59 votes *Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi) - 7.55 votes *Negi Springfield (Negima) - 7.55 votes *Kyrie Ushiromiya (Umineko) - 7.54 votes *literally Gargoyle (Nadia) - 7.50 1 vote *Rock (Black Lagoon) - 7.49 votes *Tatsuhiro Satou (Welcome to the NHK!) - 7.43 votes *Revy (Black Lagoon) - 7.42 votes *Misaki Nakahara (Welcome to the NHK!) - 7.40 votes *Athena Glory (Aria) - 7.40 votes *Kraft Lawrence (Spice & Wolf) - 7.40 votes *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) - 7.38 votes *Alicia Florence (Aria) - 7.35 votes *Saber (Fate/stay night) 7.29 votes *Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi) - 7.28 votes *Akiha Tohno (Tsukihime) - 7.27 votes *Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad) - 7.26 votes *Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya) - 7.26 votes *Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) - 7.10 votes *Straight Cougar (Scryed) - 7.25 votes *Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) - 7.14 votes *Saya (Saya no Uta) - 6.91 votes *Vash the Stampede (Trigun) 7.10 votes *Sheryl Nome (Macross Frontier) - 7.08 votes *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) - 7.04 votes *C.C. (Code Geass) - 7.01 votes *Jet Black (Cowboy Bebop) - 6.96 votes *Erika Karaisawa (Durarara!!) - 6.96 votes *Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) - 6.93 votes *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) - 6.82 votes *Tomoyo Sakagami (Clannad) - 6.79 votes *Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) - 6.71 votes *Azusa Nakano (K-ON!) - 6.69 votes *Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) - 6.60 votes *Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) - 6.59 votes *Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Bleach) - 6.57 votes *Ushio Okazaki (Clannad) - 6.51 votes *Makoto Sawatari (Kanon) - 6.42 votes *Nia Teppelin - 6.36 votes *Eve Neuschwanstein - 6.30 votes *Light Yagami (Death Note) - 6.29 votes *Shirou Emiya (Fate/stay night) - 6.28 votes *Haruko Haruhara (FLCL) - 6.26 votes *Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!) - 6.22 votes *Yamato (Naruto) - 6.19 votes *Bernkastel (Umineko) - 6.18 votes *Ranka Lee (Macross Frontier) - 6.09 votes *Griffith (Berserk) - 6.08 votes *Yahiko Myojin (Rurouni Kenshin) - 5.98 votes *Kamui Shirou (X) - 5.87 votes *Amuro Ray (Mobile Suit Gundam) - 5.71 votes *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) - 5.60 votes *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) - 5.57 votes *Chiyo's Dad (Azumanga Daioh) - 5.55 votes *Naota "Takkun" Nabdaba - 5.49 votes *Sousuke Aizen (Bleach) - 5.47 votes *Mio Akiyama (K-ON!) - 5.41 votes *Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!) - 5.23 votes *Satoko Houjou (Higurashi) - 5.05 votes *Sai (Naruto) - 4.97 votes *Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!) - 4.92 votes *Vicious (Cowboy Bebop) - 4.75 votes *Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) - 4.62 votes *Kotonoha Katsura (School Days) - 4.41 votes *Yugi Mutou (Yu-Gi-Oh!) - 4.26 votes *Shirley Fennette (Code Geass) - 4.36 votes *Ryou Fujibauashi (Clannad) - 4.26 votes *Fuminori Sakisaka (Saya no Uta) - 4.00 votes *Inuyasha (Inuyasha) - 3.96 votes *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) - 3.68 votes *Orihime Inoue (Bleach) - 3.49 votes *Suzaku Kururugi (Code Geass) - 3.24 votes *Sekai Saionji (School Days) - 3.06 votes *Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) - 3.05 votes *Makoto Itou (School Days) - 2.82 votes *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) - 2.72 votes *Maurice (Eureka Seven) - 1.48 votes Nominations #Chachamaru #Lupin III #Fujiko Mine #Sanji #Nami #Ryo Saeba #D #Captain Harlock #Rally Vincent #Seta Soujiro #Enishi Yukishiro #Sanosuke Sagara #Hiko Seijuro #Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad) #Archer (Fate/Stay Night) #Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night) #Kohaku (Tsukihime) #Nina Einsten (Code Geass) #Karin (Naruto) #Haruka Nishiharu (Girls Saurus) #Taiga Aisaka (Toradora) #Amarao (FLCL) #Botan (Clannad) #Kenji Ninomiya (Kamichu!) #Pyotr (School Rumble) #Goku (Dragon Ball) #Shima Katsuki (Clannad) #Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) #Jack Rakan (Negima) #Piccolo (Dragon Ball) #Krillin (Dragon Ball) #Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh) #Dlanor A. Knox (Umineko 5) #Tsuruya (Haruhi Suzumiya) #coach AKA koichiro AKA "the coach" from gunbuster #Taikoubou #Takemoto Yuuta ( Honey & Clover) #Mayama Takumi( Honey and Clover) #Lucy (Elfen Lied) #Erika Furudo (Umineko 5) #President Aria (Aria) #Claire Stanfield (Baccano!) #Rock Lee (Naruto) #Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) #Renton Thurston (Eureka Seven) #Hosaka (Minami-ke) #Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) #Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) #Sousuke Sagara (FMP!) #Vegeta (DBZ) #Yuki Nagato (Haruhi) #Itsuki Koizumi (Haruhi) #Tatsumi Oga (Beelzebub) #Mamoru Akasaka (Higurashi) #Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed) #Tsugumi Komachi (Ever17) #Tsukasa Ayatsuji (Amagami SS) #You Tanaka (Ever17) #Tenshi (Angel Beats!) #Nino (Arakawa Under the Bridge) #Touka Amano (Bungaku Shoujo) #Kino (Kino's Journey) #Motoko Kusanagai (Ghost in the Shell) #Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka from futari wa pretty cure and demand that they be rated on the same day #Ryoko (Tenchi) #Ayeka (Tenchi) #Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) #Hei (Darker than Black) #Kokoro (Milky Holmes) #Kei Kurono (GANTZ) #Hotori Arashiyama (Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru) #Ai Nanasaki (Amagami SS) #Krauss Ushiromiya (Umineko) #Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) #Omodaka (Zakuro) #Agemaki (Otome Youkai Zakuro) #Keima Katsuragi (The World God Only Knows) #Futaba Kon (Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru) #Fuuko Ibuki (Clannad) #Yukine Miyazawa (Clannad) #Makoto Konno (The Girl Who Leapt Through Time) #Ginko (Mushishi) #Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh) #Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) #Tsukasa Nishino (Ichigo 100%) #Munsu (Shin Angyo Onshi) Category:Topic Series